


The Future Meets the Past

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter References, Angst, But Not Much, F/M, Fix it fic of sorts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion, SHIELD Team - Freeform, Some Plot, Time Travel, just writing on a whim, peggysous, peggysous deserves better, peggysous relationship has always been a shield secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: What happens to Peggysous once Daniel is taken out of his time.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this fic is going. It was meant to be a short one shot but it was requested for it to be continued, so here we are. After watching Daniel being taken out of 1955 my brain went into overdrive knowing there need to be a fix it explain his relationship with Peggy and connect to the show. Agent Carter was a great show and shouldn't have ended so soon, nor should Endgame have ruined one of the best ships created in Marvel television. With that being said, here is a short fic of what happens after Daniel is taken away.

As the two stood at the desk, rummaging through the papers and drawers, they weren't aware the door behind them had opened. Darkness was still flooding the room. It want until a threatening clip of British tone spoke from behind that the two intruders froze in place. The tall dark man looked to his new comrade as the man with the crutch did the same. This was not suppose to happen...

"Hands up where I can see them!" The men do as ordered, fear still trembling within them. " Now turn around. Slowly!"

At first they hesitate, unsure what to do. No one can know about their mission. No one can know about the dead man walking, but this woman gave them no choice. Her gun was loaded, aimed, and ready to fire at the two before her. With a huff the men turn around, their heads ducking low; however, the woman was insistent.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my office?" She demands, her accent music to one of the men's ears. It's been too long since he's heard her voice. "Look at me and speak."

The taller man sighs and glances at his partner, meeting his eyes and subtly shaking his head. The woman notices and keeps her weapon aimed and ready for use.

"Look up or I shoot. Your choice."

The taller man shakes his head again, but his companion does as the wan demands; leaving her shocked beyond measure.

"D-Daniel?"


	2. Chapter 2

The man chuckles lowly and ducks his head before nodding at the woman before him.

"Yeah, Peg. It's me" Daniels partner grumbles and shakes his head- this is not how the mission was suppose to go.

The plan was simple: sneak into Shield to retrieve a file from the Directors office without being caught, then return to the zepher. And of course the plan failed.

The Directer, though still in shock, keeps her weapon pointed at the men.

"Who are you really?" As Daniel steps closer her finger tightens on the trigger. A clear warning. He sighs and steps back. "Daniel Sousa died years ago! Now who are you really? Don't lie!"

Her command was clear before either men got a single breath out, not one second to explain. But how could they explain? This was never part of the plan. Director Carter was suppose to be in a meeting in DC, not in her office.

"Peggy... It's me. I swear." She glances between them and gives Daniel a deadly glare. She doesn't believe his words. "It's me, Pegs. Daniel. And this is... A friend. Mack. It's hard to explain but-"

"Don't!" He looks at her with a perplexed expression and it is then he notices her shaken form and glistening eyes. "Don't call me that. I am the Director of this facility and will be addressed as such."

Mack side glances Sousa before shaking his head. This was a big mess.

"Yes ma'am." Daniel says, causing her reserve to shake.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We don't have time for this...." The tall man mumbles, making Sousa shush him with a glance.

Mack looks his way before reaching slowly behind him. Daniel sees Peggy ready to fire and stands in front of Mack.

"Peggy I can prove to you I'm me! Okay?"

The woman's stance may be strong, but he can tell she is fighting an internal battle of confusion, anger, and fear.

"Do you remember when we were working our first case together in LA? When Thompson sent you to help. Lady of the Lake?" Peggy's gaze never falters so Daniel assumes she does and proceeds to continue. " Things got bad pretty fast. Whitney... Chadwick... Masters. His commy threat. Ring any bells?"

Daniel was attempting to be as vague as possible, seeing as the case was still highly classifies, Mack and the others wouldn't know the intimate details of it all; however, it seems she wasn't catching on to what he was implying.

"Masters threat, his lecture. Staying afloat? We made a promise not to push each other away for protection. Do you remember what I said?"

"Sousa..." Mack looks between Daniel and Peggy, unsure what will happen. She looks ready to pull the trigger but her stance is wavering. Her hand is shaking.

"I said I was with in it with you till the end, Peggy. I meant it then and I still do."

She stands still, her mind wondering at his words. Peggy isn't sure what to say, nor what to think, until she asks a question of her own.

"When did you tell me this? In particularly, what did you just do before hand?"

At first Daniel was unsure what to say. What all happened that day? It involved investigating the Council of Nine, Wilkes, zero matter... And that's when it clicked. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory before looking back at her.

"I just bribed Samberly with a slice of pie Rose made in exchange for a sample of space goop."

The last two words made all the difference. Before either man could understand what was happening, the Director set her fire arm aside and ran at the man before her, crashing into him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Daniel was slightly aware his shoulder was growing damp.

"Daniel!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the woman embraces Daniel tightly, he returns the sentiment. It only takes a few moments before she pulls away and shocks both men. Peggy looks into Daniels eyes briefly before holding his face in her hands, a small chuckle escaping her, before she lands a kiss to his lips. Daniel stops in place for a moment before embracing the surprise. For him it's only been months, for her it's been years.

Mack doubles back and shakes his head, that was not what he expected. Then again, nothing that had happened recently was to be expected; certainly not time travel itself.

He clears his throat conspicuously and the two break apart. Daniel chuckled and Peggy ducks her head; both had forgotten Mack's presence.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we have a mission to get done."

The Director glance his way before looking at Daniel, her gaze searching for answers. He knows this look and sighs.

"Mack's right. We need to get going." His cheeks flush red from embarrassment; if only they had more time...

"What? You're leaving?" Her outburst shocks them and both men jump from surprise. "Daniel... I've only just discovered you're alive and now you're disappearing again?! I- I thought you were dead!"

Silence falls between them all as the tension rises. Sousa and Mackenzie are running short on time, they don't know how much longer they have left- they never do.

"Peg its... Complicated. I never really died, I-"

"Sousa!" Peggy and Daniel look and see the panic and disproving nature in the mans face.

"We can trust her. Why does it matter what she knows?"

"You know damn well why. This can affect everything. The less she knows, the better." Peggy glares at Mack and Daniel reaches for her hands. An offended and angry Peggy is not a good thing.

"She can help!"

"She is standing in front of you!" Peggy exclaims, clearly annoyed at the conversation at hand.

Mack sighs and reaches behind his back, a device now in hand. Daniel and Peggy spot it and instantly tense. Daniel steps in front of her while she reaches for her gun.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He exclaims, clearly not expecting this to happen.

Mack sighs and points at the first Director.

"We have a mission and she's slowing us down. She can't know anything else, if she does it puts her and the timeline at risk! It won't kill her, you should know that."

"Right. It'll give her a hell of a headache and knock her out!"

Peggy's stance is strong but Daniel's hand is places upon her wrist, a sign to not shoot.

"We don't have time for this! Director Carter, I sincerely apologies. This is nothing personal."

"Mack!" All three occupants look to the door and hear the other person gasp at the sight of Carter. "Oh my God..."

"Simmons, what are you doing?" The woman looks away from her idol and looks at her boss.

"Me? What are you doing? You can't just ice her!"

With a groan Mack lowers his icer. This was turning out to be a hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My draft got deleted off my phone when I was working on chapter 4, so, I now have to start from scratch. Again. But I will update this soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I lost my draft and never recovered it. At all. *sigh* So I started over. I'm not sure where I was going with chapter 4 so its gonna be different than before. I wanted this to go along with what was happening in AoS but.... yeah that's not happening. The whole situation is just... asdfghjkgfdsd 
> 
> ANYWAY, we're just gonna ignore the forced ships and disheveled season and go along with fanfiction instead. Because fans always have to do the work writers can't do lol

Everyone stands as if frozen in time, no one knowing what to do. This was real. Everything anyone thought they knew had changed. For the director, time travel is now confirmed, for Daniel it was realizing how much had changed when he was taken, and for the future shield agents? Well they were in shell shock. And by they it was mostly Simmons. She was standing in the same room a her hero; Peggy Carter herself in the flesh. No old articles or classified files, just the woman herself. It was surreal, and Simmons was immobile. The first to break the trance was May.

"Are we done here?"

Everyone glances at her as if she had sprouted a second head. It was very clear they were not done at all. May rolls her eyes and looks to the door, making sure no one else intrudes. Everything was going wrong and they couldn't afford anymore set backs.

"Sorry about him..." Simmons trails off while looking at Mack. "He can be a little much."

"What?!" He exclaims, but Simmons ignores him, her excitement starting to bubble to the surface. 

"I must say it is an honor to meet you, Director Carter. Truly!" Peggy gives the woman an unreadable look, glancing towards Daniel.

"She's a big fan. Your... kind of her hero I guess." He whispers back. Peggy makes an 'ah' noise in understanding before smiling gently at Simmons.

Though the smile didn't truly meet her eyes, it was kindly meant. However the intrusion and mind blowing events currently unraveling were distracting enough for Peggy to not be able to be so mundane at the moment. It was always lovely to find how her work had paid off and inspired other woman, but this... it was too much. Daniel was alive, with people from the future, along with a very large fan of Peggy's, another tried to shot her unconscious, and to top it all off, Daniel can't stay.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But we need to leave. Now." 

"Mack-"

"Simmons you know we're running out of time. We need to leave." Mack crosses uncrosses his arms and turns back towards Peggy's desk, rummaging through her files.

"What on Earth are you dong?!" Peggy Exclaims, moving to stop him, but Daniel grasps her hand in his. A look she knows all too well, even after all these years. She sighs in defeat and steps back beside him. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"A file."

"Very specific, thank you." Simmons laughs at Peggy's retort and covers her lips to quiet down. 

"Its complicated." Mack replies with a huff. Daniel sighs as Peggy rolls her eyes, but slips her fingers through his. 

Daniel startles for a moment before looking down at their hands and nudging her shoulder with his. Its then he notices her left hand... its bare. He tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat at this, but he shouldn't feel so dejected. To her he was dead, she had every right to take it off. Suddenly he feels her nudge him again and her eyes meet his own. They're full of vulnerability, and even a few tears. Daniel's instincts kick in and he brushes his free hand over her cheek; the audience of everyone else be damned. Peggy moves her free hand and brings it to her neck, pulling out a hidden chain. The engagement ring. 

"You... you kept it?" Peggy bites her lower lip before glancing at him once more. 

"How could I not?" She whispers. And in that moment Daniel wished nothing more than to be alone with her again, if only for a few minutes.

"Aha! Got it." Mack turns around and abruptly halts at the sight of the director and Sousa. He wasn't expecting such intimacy. Sure they kissed in front of him, but this? This was private. Mack clears his throat and Peggy quickly hides the ring in her blouse again. Simmons scolds him, making him wince. "Sorry."

"No, no... its uhm-" She clears her own throat, willing the heat inn her cheeks to flee. "Its quite alright." She looks to Daniel again, a sad smile passing on her lips. They both know what this is. Good bye.

"Mack." May says, grabbing their attention. She moves her head to the side and he gets the hint. Lets go.

Simmons, Mack, and May head out, but not before noticing Sousa wasn't following. Simmons stops to see what was going on, but Daniel assured her he would follow in a minute. She took the hint, with a knowing smile, and left them alone. They were on a time crunch, he knew that, so he had to make this fast. 

"Don't." Peggy says before he can get a work out, leaving Daniel to sigh in defeat. 

"You always do that." He says with no venom, making her chuckle. Her cheeks as tinted pink still, and her eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "Peg..."

"I know." Daniel tugs at their hands and Peggy takes the hint. She presses her lips against his, soft and light, memorizing this moment. All to soon, however, they part, and the tear falls. 

"I'll come back, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, darling."

"But I can, Pegs. And I will." A tear of his own slips down as he pulls at her waist. "No more rainchecks, okay? I'll come back, we'll finish what we started."

"How? Daniel if they took you away, leaving everyone to believe you died, that means you're still in danger. If you stay..."

"Then I'll be out of sight, amor." Peggy scoffs light heartedly and Daniel rubs circles on her back. One of the few things he knows calms her down. "When we're done saving the universe I will come back to you. We'll go through with the wedding as planned, just... you know, private," She chuckles, "And then I'll lay low. Get a new identity or something. We'll figure it out. But I can't leave you, Peg. I won't. Not again."

The door opens from behind them and Mack looks between them sheepishly. He understand what's happening, but they have to go soon. Daniel meets his eye and nods, leaving Mack to close the door again. Peggy sighs and Daniel pulls her against him. She wraps her arms around him tightly, breathing him in, before they pull away. 

"I love you, Peggy. I'll be back before you know it and it'll be like this never happened. I promise." She smiles before leaning forward, treasuring the way the lips fit perfectly together.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long but I'm working my way through the long list of fics I need to update and finish off before publishing anymore new ones. Seriously its a very long list! Here it is if anyone would like to see the progress and completion status of all of the stories done/ are being worked on: https://peggysousfanarchives.tumblr.com/tagged/Peggysousfanarchives-fic-list
> 
> Slowly but surly I'm getting it done. Life has been a rollercoaster but... what else is new lol I hope you all enjoyed this update and more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

"So..." 

Daniel gives Mack a pointed look and he looks away sheepishly. Now was not the time to discuss what happened in the office. Mack raises his hand in the air as surrender, but the others aren't so easily persuaded. Of course Simmons spoke with Coulson on meeting Director Carter... and some of the more quiet observations, leading Coulson to jump in. 

"I thought you said you weren't married?"

"What?" Daniel looks around the Zepher at the others, whom were either looking on at the conversation or making themselves busy. 

"When we first met," He gestures to Daniel's left hand. "You said it was complicated, yet no ring." He smirks.

Simmons glances between them, a fan girl grin working her way on her face. May rolls her eyes but smiles on the inside at how this crazed mission of there has some what of a light atmosphere. Somewhat.

"Peg and I are... complicated. That wasn't a lie."

"Peg? Really?" Coulson's excitement was bleeding through and Daniel noticed.

"What?"

Simmons hides her face while Coulson's smirks shrugging as if it was nothing. When really it was everything. His two hero's were together and had done a lot of good for the world. They were a team in more ways than one, and both Coulson and Simmons we're excited at the news. Daniel glances between them, cautious and confused.

"Okay..." He says dragging out his words. He turns to Mack and says, "So we have want we need, ready to go?"

He nods in confirmation, looking oddly at the two as well before walking away. "Yeah, let's get going. We need to figure out what's next."

**~~~**

_Daniels alive. Daniel's alive... Daniels alive!!_

The words echo and bounce through Peggy's mind as she replays the events of the evening. It certainly was on her top lost of strange things she's encountered over the years. But to find her fiancé alive? After being told he was killed? Only to discover he was alive all along time traveling to save the universe... It was too much.

Peggy sits in her chair and sighs, head in hands while elbows rest on desk. 

As she stays there lost in her spiraling mind, her door opens, in entering an old friend. "Peg? You okay?" Peggy looks up and sees non other than Howard Stark. He takes on her pale appearances and stolen expression. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Perhaps I did." She shrugs, but the nonchalant behavior doesn't reach her eyes. Instead a tear escapes and he comes to stand by her.

"Thinking of Danny boy again?" Peggy sighs and hides her face in her hands, defeated.

She was thinking about Daniel, just not in grief. Not like she always had. Instead it was shock, confusion, and resignation. Daniel was alive and okay but can't be with her. Not right now. He said he would come back and it would be as if none of this ever happened... Whatever that meant Peggy thought.

"Come on, I got something to help take your mind off of it." Howards says, sending her swirling thoughts.

"Howard I am in no mood for whatever party you plan on throwing."

"Hey! No parties. I told you I'm over that life." At her inquisitive brow he strings slightly. "Mostly."

"Mhmm."

"I have Marie, okay. She's good to me, Peg. I don't need... Anything else. I'm happy." As he says this Peggy look him over, noticing nothing but sincerity.

"I know. I'm happy for you, Howard." He dunks his head to hide the rising heat in his cheeks before pulling her out of the chair. He knows if she stays she'll sulk and keep thinking about Daniel like many times before.

"Come on. Up with you!" She rolls her eyes but chuckles, giving in.

What a night this will be. Only to think Daniel will soon, someday, come back and be apart of it. The idea thrills Peggy enough to keep her mind occupied. 

Daniel's alive! He will come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little stuck on how to proceed. I'm thinking this will end in one or two more chapters. I do have half an idea on how to end it, I just don't know how to get there lol


	6. Chapter 6

In a time where time was not an issue everything seemed fast and slow all at once. It took time, patience, and a lot of frustration on Shields part, but in the end they defeated chromicons and fixed time. Humanity was safe again.

The alien species was reset, Hydra and it's timeline set right, Fitz and Simmons we're reunited and settled far away. The shields team of the 21st century departed then, each making their own way in life. Daisy and Deke found common ground and started something new while May took off on her own. A life of quiet and peace after fighting so long. Then there was Mack, Yoyo, and Sousa... Mack and Yoyo followed in Fitzsimmons footsteps and built their own lives, creating a family of their own. And Daniel Sousa? He was brought back home.

It was a hard decision made with strict ground rules, but they always knew he would want to go back in the end. They use the time machine linked to the zephyr one last time to bring him back to the early 50's, back to the love of his life. However there was one thing he couldn't do... He could never tell anyone, not even Peggy, about Hydra and the future that lays ahead of them. It will be difficult and sometimes unbearable, but it had to be done.

Daniel takes a deep breath then, sighing in resignation. How could he possibly know what happens in the future and not help his future wife? How could he sit by and watch chaos reign over their lives?

"I can't even warn her a little? At least take out a few without them knowing?" Coulson looks at Mack and he sighs. He knew this would be a difficult request, but they couldn't mess up the time line.

"Just don't make it obvious." Mack says finally having resolved it wouldn't be possible or in Daniels character to not act and get justice done.

"Consider it done." Sousa smiles before turning his back where the zephyr's timer was counting down.

Their last time jump lands them in Los Angeles the day after his 'death.' He knew Peggy would be in shambles right now, but soon they'll be reunited again, their lives changed for the better.

"Sousa!" Mack exclaims as he steps off the zephyr.

"Yeah?"

"Take care." Daniel smiles at this, waving goodbye to his new friends.

"You got it."

As he turns his back from the future flying mass, he steps away towards home. Knowing he is still proclaimed dead, he keeps to the dark and hides his face. It was difficult, and not the best idea, but when he arrives on a familiar porch, his heart beats out of his chest. Peggy. 

He walks to the door and lets himself in, causing the woman herself to appear down the hall, curious as to why the door opened behind her.

"Daniel!?" 

"Hey Peg." Her lips part in a gasp as he steps forward, reaching out to touch his face.

"You-you're real? How? What-" Her voice cracks with emotion as a tear escapes, slipping done her cheek.

"Yeah, Peggy. This is real." He chuckles as her face lights up, nearly tackling him in a bone crushing embrace. "It was a set up, but I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

He sniffles before pulling away and framing her face, kissing her breathless. She's taken back momentarily but makes no complaint. Her fiancé, the love of her life, was alive in her arms, safe and at home. Daniel was back! He pulls away after a few moments to catch his breath, leaving his hand to slide down her arm and play with the ring on her hand. Peggy takes more of it and the glistening look in his eye.

"Darling? Are you alright?" As she asks this he brings her left hand up to his lips, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"I love you." He mumbles and she smiles, turning red.

"I love you too. Are you sure you're quite well?"

"Yeah Peg. I'm good." She grins up at him, snogging him once more, keeping him close. There was no way she would ever let him go away again. 

**~~~**

The two lovers spend the night together, never once apart. In the morning Peggy speaks to Chester Philips and Howard Stark, the only tow she knows she can trust. With Daniel being alive it meant trouble. He was suppose to be dead, and yet he wasn't. There were moles in the newly forming agency, moles that tried to have him killed. It takes every ounce of strength to not find those responsible and have them killed, but for her and Daniel's future she stands down.

Daniel is to live his life in the shadows and away from SHIELD and its work, that way he can avoid interacting with the ones sent to kill him. He works under the table from time to time to assist his wife and her co founders, but rarely does his face surface for recognition. to Daniel it was about saving people and getting justice, not being recognized for the work you've done. He helps Peggy, Stark, and Philips dig into the Hydra moles working within, but never do they act so obvious when extracting them.

In the years to come the Carter-Sousa family grows, from two, to three, to four. Elizabeth and Michael Sousa bringing more hope and life in such dark times. 

The world and the timeline were set back correctly, the order of events falling as they should. In the end everyone was back where they belonged, living out the lives they were destined to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I could think of, but I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
